This relates, in at least one embodiment, to a value note cassette comprising a first storage area for storing first notes of value of a first value note type, wherein the first notes of value are storable in the first storage area in a first orientation, and a second storage area for storing second notes of value of a second value note type, which second storage area is separate from the first storage area.
From the prior art, automated teller machines are known which comprise a value note cassette for storing notes of value of a first value note type, such as banknotes, and one or more further value note cassettes for storing notes of value of a second value note type, such as checks and/or banknotes suspected to be counterfeit and/or damaged banknotes and/or banknotes of another currency and/or banknotes of another denomination. The storage of notes of value of different value note types in different value note cassettes is, for example, known from document DE 10 2011 000 782 A1.
A disadvantage of such solutions is that the automated teller machine has to be emptied whenever the first value note cassette is full, typically this is the value note cassette that stores banknotes. When a first value note cassette, for example, stores banknotes and a second value note cassette in particular stores checks, then the automated teller machine already has to be emptied when the first value note cassette is full although the second value note cassette, due to a lower amount of checks, is only filled to some extent. As a result, the storage capacity of the second value note cassette is not used optimally.
Further, from document DE 2009 017 220 A1, a value note cassette comprising at least two separate storage areas is known, in which notes of value of different value note types are stored in a stacked manner upright on their long edges. The disadvantage of such solutions is that the storage capacity of the value note cassette is limited by the storage capacity of the storage area that is full first.
It is an object to specify a value note cassette in which the storage capacity of the value note cassette is used optimally.
In one instance, this object is addressed by a value note cassette having the features of claim 1 and by an arrangement according to claim 15. Advantageous developments are specified in the dependent claims.
Accordingly, in at least one embodiment, second notes of value are storable in a second storage area in a second orientation, a first orientation being orthogonal to the second orientation. In the case of a vertical operating position of the value note cassette, the first orientation is in particular a horizontal orientation, i.e. the notes of value are stored in a first storage area lying on the face or back. The second orientation is in particular a vertical orientation, i.e. the notes of value are stored in the second storage area upright on the short or the long edge. Thus, it is achieved that the first storage area and the second storage area have different spatial extents, in particular the first storage area has a larger volume than the second storage area. Preferably, the second notes of value are stored in the second storage area upright on their short edge.
The orientation of the notes of value is related to the position of the value note cassette when this cassette is inserted in an apparatus for handling notes of value in an intended installation position.
It is particularly advantageous when the first notes of value are banknotes and the second notes of value are checks. As a result, it is achieved that for checks, in case these are deposited in a smaller amount than banknotes, a smaller storage area is provided within the value note cassette than in the case of value note cassettes for use with checks only, and an additional storage area for banknotes is provided. Thus, the storage capacity of the value note cassette is used optimally.
Further, it is advantageous when a switch arrangement is provided, wherein in a first switch position of the switch arrangement notes of value fed to the value note cassette are feedable to a first transport path, wherein in a second switch position of the switch arrangement the notes of value fed to the value note cassette are feedable to a second transport path, and wherein the first transport path comprises a first transport unit and the second transport path comprises a second transport unit. As a result, in particular a compact structure of the value note cassette is achieved.
Further, it is advantageous when the first transport unit comprises a circulating belt arrangement with an endless belt guided over rollers serving as deflecting elements. It is particularly advantageous when the belt comprises on its circumferential surface at least one transport tongue, into which at least an area of a first note of value of the first value note type is insertable after passing through the switch arrangement, and that at least one strip-off element is provided that contacts the first note of value for removal from the transport tongue, so that after removal from the transport tongue the note of value moves in one direction until it reaches a deposit element or until it reaches the upper note of value of a value note stack present on the deposit element. As a result, a safe transport of the notes of value and a safe deposit of the notes of value in the value note cassette are achieved.
It is particularly advantageous when the second transport unit comprises a circulating belt arrangement with an endless belt guided over rollers serving as deflecting elements. It is particularly advantageous when the transport of the second notes of value through the second transport unit is caused by adhesive friction with the endless belt. As a result, a particularly simple, compact and cost-efficient structure of the second transport unit is achieved.
It is particularly advantageous when the first notes of value are transportable through the first transport unit in a first transport plane, when the second notes of value are transportable through the second transport unit in a second transport plane, and when the first transport plane is orthogonal to the second transport plane. As a result, a space-saving transport of the notes of value is achieved, wherein it is in particular guaranteed that the first notes of value are stored in the first storage area in the first orientation and that the second notes of value are stored in the second storage area in the second orientation.
It is advantageous when the second storage area comprises a first press-on element which delimits the second storage area and is movable between a first position in which the second storage area has a minimum volume and a second position in which the second storage area has a maximum volume. It is further advantageous when the first storage area comprises a second press-on element which delimits the first storage area and is movable between a first position in which the first storage area has a minimum volume and a second position in which the first storage area has a maximum volume.
It is particularly advantageous when the first notes of value are stored in the first storage area as a stack and when the second notes of value are stored in the second storage area as a stack. As a result thereof, a particularly compact and safe storage of the notes of value in the first storage area and in the second storage area is achieved.
In an advantageous embodiment, the extension of the second storage area in stacking direction corresponds to 8% to 30%, in particular 10% to 20%, of the extension of the first storage area in stacking direction. As a result, it is achieved that a volume-wise smaller storage area is provided for the notes of value of the value note type with less volume so that the storage capacity of the value note cassette is used optimally.
It is particularly advantageous when the first notes of value are stored in the first storage area lying on their face or back and when the second notes of value are stored in the second storage area upright on an edge, preferably upright on the short edge. Thus, it is achieved that the storage capacity of the first storage area and the storage capacity of the second storage area are utilized in a best-possible manner.
One disclosed arrangement comprises an apparatus for handling notes of value and at least one value note cassette, wherein the value note cassette is insertable into the apparatus. As a result, an intended installation of the value note cassette in an apparatus for handling notes of value is guaranteed.
It is particularly advantageous in at least one embodiment when at least one control unit and at least one sensor unit are provided in the arrangement, wherein the sensor unit detects whether a first note of value or a second note of value has been fed to the arrangement and, dependent on the value note type, outputs a sensor signal to the control unit, wherein the control unit controls a switch arrangement of the value note cassette dependent on the sensor signal. Thus, a precise and reliable control of the switch arrangement is implemented.
Understanding further features and advantages results from the following description which explains such in more detail in connection with the enclosed figures on the basis of an embodiment.
Various aspects will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.